Até as estrelas caírem
by Krahe
Summary: Fanfic baseado na Saga de Hades do anime, sobre Shun e Ikki. Aviso: Conteúdo Yaoi e Lemon. Ikki & Shun.


Até as estrelas caírem

Sentado numa cadeira, que mais parecia um banquinho, com as pernas levemente abertas e os joelhos muito dobrados devido às pernas curtas da tal, ou pelas suas que eram muito longas, Ikki mantinha os olhos fechados e concentrava-se em sentir a escova passar por seus cabelos.

Shun mantinha também seus olhos fechados e alternava suas mãos, uma vez passando a que segurava a escova, e em seguida passado a mão livre, sentindo os cabelos macios recém-desembaraçados escorregando por entre seus dedos.

Uma demonstração de carinho quase infantil, quase materna ou quase feminina. Como preferissem.

De pé atrás do mais velho, apenas com um joelho apoiado na tal cadeira para diminuir a diferença de altura que se encontravam, de vez em quando abria os olhos para admirar através do reflexo no espelho o homem solitário e frio que acariciava. Totalmente seu oposto, sentia-se com todas as características possíveis para ser odiado por ele. Mas por um desejo do destino, nasceram irmãos.

Ou pelo menos foi o que pensou a vida inteira. Por outro desejo do destino revelações que quase partiram seu coração em dois jogaram a sua frente tudo o que nem sequer teve coragem de um dia imaginar. Pandora, sua verdadeira irmã, e seu verdadeiro eu, Hades. Mas aquilo estava no passado. Conseguira construir-se apesar daquele que morava dentro de si. Mudou seu próprio destino. Ao expulsá-lo de seu corpo, o que sobrou não foi uma carcaça vazia, sem futuro, expectativa ou personalidade. Felizmente, o que lhe sobrou foi espaço, para preencher com o que sempre fora até a manifestação daquele que julgava-se dono de seu corpo acontecer. Enfim uma alma totalmente humana, um cavaleiro de Athena, e somente um cavaleiro de Athena. Aquela aparência realmente pertencia-o? Se perguntava isso às vezes. Será que nasceria diferente caso fosse realmente um irmão legítimo de Ikki? Mais parecido com ele?

Ikki segurou sua mão livre quando esta passou novamente entre seus cabelos, virou-a devagar e beijou-lhe delicadamente o pulso. Puxou seu braço para frente, indicando que o queria mais perto. Shun entendeu o recado e acomodou-se na mesma cadeira que o irmão, deixando-o entre suas pernas e o envolvendo com seus braços alvos. Suas mãos passeavam devagar por seu tórax, coisa que sempre agradou Ikki, que demonstrou isso dessa vez apertando-as e acompanhando o movimento dessas com as suas.

- Ikki, meu irmão.

- Shun.

Falavam baixo, como se quisessem ser as únicas duas pessoas no planeta, como se temessem que qualquer coisa os atrapalhasse. Já era noite e o quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas por um abajur de luz amarelada em cima da penteadeira, à frente deles, deixando o resto do cômodo na penumbra. Não queriam mais se separar. Queriam tomar para si a dor um do outro, queriam que ao menos um deles não sofresse, assim o outro poderia olhá-lo feliz depois de tudo e sentir-se feliz também. Queriam afastar o azar da estrela desafortunada sob a qual nasceram.

Viraram seus rostos de modo que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. Sorriram, Shun com seu sorriso e olhar calmo e sereno habitual e Ikki com suas sobrancelhas naturalmente arqueadas, como se sempre estivesse tramando algo. Assim permaneceram em silêncio por minutos, observando os rostos que queriam morrer vendo.

Aproximaram-se mais e fecharam os olhos, deixando seus lábios se tocarem e suas línguas se encostarem devagar, seus lábios quentes se sobrepondo e suas mãos tão quentes quanto correrem por seus corpos.

Estavam livres. Ikki precisava mudar seu destino também. Aquele homem que se tornou após todas as decepções da vida não era o que sempre quis ser e nem o que merecia. Merecia mais. Não devia dar a vitória ao inimigo e deixar-se consumir pelas feridas que esse o provocou impedindo-o de aproveitar até mesmo pequenos momentos especiais. Momentos como aquele.

Puxou uma das pernas do menor para que essa ficasse sobre a sua, coisa que o fez levantar e sentar-se em seu colo, encarando-o de frente e ainda enlaçando-o com suas pernas. Passaram a beijar-se com mais intensidade e logo o virginiano estava sem camisa. E fez com que Ikki ficasse na mesma situação. Os carinhos tornavam-se mais fortes, os beijos tendo que ser acompanhados pelo movimento constante e cada vez maior e claro de ambas as cabeças e não demorou muito para que o zíper da calça branca do mais jovem fosse aberta e invadida pela mão forte e bronzeada do irmão.

Os beijos eram interrompidos por exclamações e suspiros de prazer. Logo, Shun mal conseguia se concentrar no beijo, que se tornou um roçar de lábios molhados entre gemidos que ressoavam por todo quarto.

- Shun, eu te amo, te amo mais do que tudo, você é minha vida. – Disse Ikki, enquanto insistia em beijá-lo.

- Eu também amo... Ah, Ikki...

Fênix olhou-o nos olhos e intensificou os movimentos com sua mão, maravilhado pelo rosto expressivo e delicado a sua frente, que chamava por seu nome, aos suspiros, como se estivesse saindo do próprio corpo e ele fosse o motivo disso.

- Vai Shun... Continue... – Disse baixinho, ao seu ouvido, para em seguida mordiscar seu pescoço enquanto sentia o corpo leve sobre si ter um último espasmo que sujou suas roupas e fez o jovem amolecer em seus braços.

- Te amo para sempre.

- Eu também Ikki, mais do que a mim mesmo.

Beijaram-se novamente, agora completamente compenetrados, de modo romântico. As ambas mãos de Shun seguravam o rosto do irmão com delicadeza e este continuava a aperta-lo contra seu corpo.

- Amanhã continuamos – Disse sorrindo. Ajudou desnecessariamente o menor a se recompor, enquanto este o vestia de sua camiseta até então jogada no chão.

Saíram do quarto abraçados, sem conseguir parar de se olhar, como se vissem uma jóia preciosa.

Para onde iam não importava, quem os esperava também não mais importava, tudo o que tinham e queriam ter estava ali. Jamais os separariam de novo. Talvez não fossem mesmo realmente irmãos, ou talvez fossem. Mas isso também não importava. Haviam se apaixonado perdidamente e por mais que alguém muito superior tivesse conspirado de todas as maneiras para que tivessem um final infeliz, ali estavam, juntos, até as estrelas caírem.

---------

Fanfic completamente feita ao som de "Touch Me" do Jim Morrison, colocada no repeat até a exaustão. Essa foi a inspiração máxima para todo o fanfic, principalmente para a breve parte Lemon. Recomendo que ouçam, é muito mais bonita, legal e sexy do que o fanfic HUAHUAHU

Eu queria que ficasse curto, rápido, objetivo... Espero ter conseguido :P

Me desculpem odiadores de Yaoi com irmãos mas... A idéia veio tão forte que não tive coragem de jogá-la fora. Na metade do Lemon eu travei achando que não era legal fazer aquilo (?), mas desencanei e resolvi terminar. Algum dia alguém há de gostar dessa dupla :P


End file.
